press_the_buttonfandomcom-20200214-history
Statues
Once you unlock the statues option, you may complete certain achievements to be awarded with statues. Each statue decreases the exp requirement for leveling up of the hermit, which is improved by improving the statues unlocking button, and it also improves the spellpower gained with the ancient lore skill of the hermit which unlocks at hermit level 35. Besides, it's the only way to track achievements, and probably after getting all the statues you will feel like you 'completed' the game and be done with it as it also carries over during ragnaroks. Credit to Kongregate users Therhyno25, Rolanko and MoshieLey. Top row # 'Statuary: '''Unlock the statues option (does not need any help). # '''Philanthropy: 'Donate a total of 1 million Gobcoins to the homeless (across all ragnaroks). # '''The Gift: '''Can be randomly given when opening mystery boxes. # '''Silly Hat: '''Get the Hat of Silliness (Ragnarok Talents 6). # '''The Cursor: '''Click 10,000 times on the button. # '''Green Man: '''Reach Goblin level 50 (from exp, and from unlocking with resources). # '''The Mystic: '''Reach hermit level 50 (again, from exp) # '''The Rune: '''Unlock the 9th tier resource (the rightmost of the first row of resources). Middle row # '''The Tree: '''Have over 100 mana regen per second. # '''Whithered: '''Have negative mana regen (make a lot of spirit goblins to get that). # '''Death: '''Sacrifice all of your goblins(with the goblin sacrifice skill unlocked on level 20 goblin - don't worry, you can reset the skill level to get the goblins back, or use a skill preset bar to save yourself some trouble). # '''Ancient Seal: '''Reach a Dark Ritual multiplier of 100 (meaning 10,000% - not recommended for first ragnarok). # '''Time: '''Save up to 17,280 Time Crystals. # '''The hoard: '''Save up to 200,000 Gobcoins ( pretty easy if it is not your first Ragnarok, or if you are not in Time Warp). # '''Ragnarok: '''Achieve ragnarok (will be granted after you unlock the statues option again after ragnaroking). # '''The Glyph: '''Unlock the 18th tier resource (the rightmost of the second row of resources). Bottom row # '''The Thinker: '''Get to level 100 in the goblin's joke skill that unlocks at level 50(will take up 550 skill points). # '''Apothecary: '''Have a goblin affected by all potions at the same time(Wisdom, Hotfooted, and Wicked). # '''The swarm: '''Have 50 or more goblins at once(can be easily achieved by spawning tons of spirit goblins). # '''Impact: '''Have more than 30 meteors falling at once(should be done before ragnaroking - pretty easy when you have enough skill points in the hermit skill tree). # '''The Grasp: '''Have all your goblins under the effect of the Wicked Potion. # '''Effigy Bearer: '''Unlock the statues option before getting the hermit(after your first ragnarok wait until you unlock the statues before buying gaflando). # '''Thor's Helmet: '''Get to the max tier of ragnarok talents (requires total of 10,000 ragnarok points). # '''The Last: '''Unlock the 27th tier resource (the rightmost of the bottom row of resources). Trivia * 'Withered' is misspelled as 'Whithered'.